


A lifetime

by punkkkkboi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkkkkboi/pseuds/punkkkkboi
Summary: Richie hasn’t heard from Eddie all day, which is extremely unlike him, so Richie goes to Eddie’s house to see what’s wrong.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	A lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about writing a sequel to this so follow me or book mark this if you’re interested :)

Richie hadn’t seen Eddie all day. He tried to call him, no answer, except from Eddie’s mom. She of course, was no help, as she despised Richie. So he reached his last resort.

It was about 11:00 at night, and Richie knew that Sonia was bound to be asleep by now. He snuck out the back door of his house with his skateboard and rode down the lamp lit street. There was barely any wind, so the humid air stuck to Richie. When he hit Eddie’s house he stashed the board in bushes near the back of the house. Richie looked up at Eddie’s second story window, then focused on the cedar tree in front of him. He slowly made his way up, trying to avoid getting needles and sap in his hair, but to no avail. 

Richie knocked on the large window of Eddie’s room. A disheveled Eddie pushed himself off of the tan carpet and opened the window for Richie to climb in. As Richie was able to see Eddie’s face more clearly he saw the tears streaming down his face. “Eddie what-?” Eddie just shook his head and sat back down on the ground, pushing against his bed. He took a shaky breath and looked down at his hands. “Eddie please.” Richie said, pulling him back up. “Eddie, you can trust me.” Richie erasures. Hot tears started streaming down Eddie’s rosy cheeks. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and held him tight. 

Eddie sobbed into Richie’s shirt as he pulled on the sides. “Hey, Eddie, will you tell me what’s wrong?” Richie said, still holding Eddie tight. “You w-won’t like it. It’s wrong I-“ Eddie started. “Hey-“ “R-Richie I’m a monster.” “Eddie it can’t be that bad, I won’t be mad I promise.” Richie said softly. “It’s b-bad. Rich I… I-“ Richie just held his friend, whispering words of reassurance into his hair. 

Finally, Eddie pulled away and wiped the tears from his swollen eyes. “I’m, g-gay,” Eddie said through sobs “I’m a f-ucking monster.” He sunk down onto his bed, tears dripping onto his blue comforter. “Well fuck, then I’m a monster too.” Richie said, brushing a shaky hand through his dark hair. Eddie looked up at him with shock on his tear stained face. Eddie scanned Richie’s face and his slight smile. He pulled Eddie up off his bed and opened his mouth but was cut off, by Eddie closing the gap between them, pressing his lips onto the taller boys.

Eddie pulled away quickly and began to panic, afraid of what his friend would say. He looked down at his hands, his breath and heart beginning to race. When he opened his mouth to apologize, Richie began talking. “See, it’s not wrong.” Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes and all of a sudden the gap had closed again. Richie pushed Eddie against the wall, deepening the kiss. Richie paused and put his forehead against Eddie’s, “Is this okay?” Richie breathed, unconsciously inching closer to the smaller boys lips. “Yes, now shut up and kiss me.” Eddie laughed, pulling Richie’s shirt. 

Eddie grabbed Richie’s hair and tried to pull him in as much as he could, desperate for contact. Between kisses they couldn’t stop smiling. Richie placed one hand on Eddie’s neck, and the other one on Eddie’s lower back, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and slipped part of his hand under Eddie’s tee. Eddie broke the kiss for a second to catch his breath, and Richie moved his hand back onto Eddie’s waist. Richie let him breath and pressed a hot kiss against his neck, and then a slow kiss on his lips. 

“Hey baby are you okay?” Richie asked, his face softening. Eddie smiled at the pet name, then replied, “Yes, yeah I’m good, I just- “ He pressed one more slow kiss on Richie’s lips. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Ed’s.” “Hey it’s okay.” Eddie smiles at Richie and kissed him again. 

Eddie pushed Richie onto his bed, laughing as they flopped onto the creaky old mattress. Eddie laid on top of Richie, listening to his heart as it slowed down. Richie ran his hand through Eddie’s soft hair, and pressed a soft kiss onto his head. 

Eddie pushed himself up, sitting on Richie’s hips. Eddie looked down at his friend and smiled. Kissing him again. They once again began to kiss each other senseless. Richie slid his hands under Eddie’s shirt, then quickly slid them down, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and placed it back, nodding as he went in for the next kiss. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to kiss you?” Richie asked between kisses. Eddie smiled, “It feels like I’ve been waiting a lifetime.”


End file.
